Black helicopter
helicopter]] Black helicopters is a term which became popular in the United States militia movement and associated political groups in the 1990s as a symbol and warning sign of an alleged conspiratorial military takeover of the United States, though it has also been associated with men in black and similar conspiracies.Black Helicopters - Crystalinks Rumors circulated that, for instance, the United Nations patrolled the US with unmarked black helicopters, or that federal agents used black helicopters to enforce wildlife laws. The concept may arise from the fact that many government agencies and corporations do use helicopters, and that some of these helicopters are dark-colored or black. For instance, dark-colored military helicopters were deployed in the standoff at Ruby Ridge.http://www.rotten.com/library/conspiracy/ruby-ridge-incident/ruby-ridge-uhauls-helicopters.jpg Metonymic use of the phrase black helicopters sometimes occurs in reference to in general. Overview Stories of black helicopters first appeared in the 1970s,[http://books.google.com/books?id=d5ZQbQX9pQwC&pg=PA92 A culture of conspiracy: apocalyptic visions in contemporary America] and were linked to reports of cattle mutilation.The Phenomena Department - Paranormal Events It is possible that the idea originated in Hal Lindsey's book The Late, Great Planet Earth, published in 1970 and popular among conspiracy theorists. Lindsey theorized that the locust-like creatures referenced in the Book of Revelation were actually helicopters, which John had never seen and thus did not know how to describe.Hal Lindsey, The Father of Apocalyptic Christian Zionism Jim Keith wrote two books on the subject: Black Helicopters Over America: Strikeforce for the New World Order (1995), and Black Helicopters II : The End Game Strategy (1998). Media attention to black helicopters increased in February 1995, when first-term Republican northern Idaho Representative Helen Chenoweth charged that armed federal agents were landing black helicopters on Idaho ranchers' property to enforce the Endangered Species Act. "I have never seen them," Chenoweth said in an interview in The New York Times. "But enough people in my district have become concerned that I can't just ignore it. We do have some proof."Priorities - May/June 1996 - Sierra Magazine - Sierra Club The black helicopters theory resonates well with the belief held by some in the militia movement that troops from the United Nations might invade the United States. The John Birch Society published an article in The New American detailing how the existence of the covert aircraft was mostly the product of possible visual errors and a tendency towards overboard caution.The Paranoid and the Paramilitary Possible explanations helicopters flying in Iraq]] The following explanations have been provided by various organizations and experts, including government agencies, regarding the alleged black helicopters: * At least some sightings of black helicopters are very likely to have been helicopters on exercises and/or missions. Some of them are flown by units of the Army National Guard and are actually black (not dark olive or chocolate brown) when seen in ordinary light. U.S. Customs and Border Protection operates a dozen black-and-gold UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters.Hastert Leads Congressional Delegation On Border Tour - Jamd at www.viewimages.com The American military does in fact operate helicopters painted in black or dark colors, particularly the Pave Low which was optimized for long-range stealthy insertion and extraction of personnel, including combat search and rescue. * U.S. Army and National Guard helicopters painted olive drab will appear to be black in the reddish light of dawn or dusk, or under other low light conditions during the day when their shadow side is viewed against the sky with the naked eye. The Army's 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment use helicopters primarily painted black. * In the early 1970s, the CIA operated a black Hughes 500P helicopter in Vietnam, in order to place phone taps.http://www.vhpa.org/stories/AAblack.pdf Test flights began at Culver City, California, in 1971.Air America's Black Helicopter | Military Aviation | Air & Space Magazine It was noted for its low noise emission, and given the nickname "The Quiet One." After the mission assigned to it had been completed, the helicopter was returned to California and had most of the special features stripped out by mechanics. It was transferred to the ownership of the Pacific Corporation of Washington, D.C.Air America's Black Helicopter | Military Aviation | Air & Space Magazine * The U.S. Army regularly conducts both exercises and operational missions in American airspace. Some of these exercises have taken place in densely populated cities, including Los Angeles, New York, Detroit, San Francisco, Oakland, Chicago and Washington, D.C. Most operational missions are tasked in narcotics interdiction in the American Southwest and out of Florida and Puerto Rico. By extensive use of IR, Radar, GPS and night vision devices, as well as other classified means, they are able to fly in zero visibility conditions with no running lights . At this high intensity level of operation, training is necessarily almost as dangerous to pilots, other air traffic, and the public as actual combat. Frequent practice is necessary to retain proficiency. Frequent practice results in frequent sightings by concerned members of the public. Sikorsky helicopters]] * Many defense contractors and helicopter manufacturers also conduct public flight testing of aircraft and components or fly aircraft in public view to test ranges or other corporate airfields for training or demonstrations. Occasionally, some of these aircraft will be made for military clients and are painted in black or dark colors. * In the UK, police helicopters are required by the CAA to be marked in a standard 'high conspicuosity' paint scheme, to make them more visible and avoid the possibility of air proximity hazards with other low flying aircraft. This paint scheme, also used by UK military training helicopters, requires them to be black on the sides and underneath, and yellow on top. When seen from the ground, these helicopters are black but this is to make them more visible against the sky as a safety feature (and yellow against the ground when seen from above). * Many US law enforcement agencies use black helicopters for surveillance, transportation, and patrol. Some of the agencies that use them are U.S. Customs and Border Protection, Immigration and Customs Enforcement, the US Marshals Service, the Drug Enforcement Administration and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Pejorative use The term has also been used to ridicule other conspiracy theories or conspiracy theorists. For instance, a Slate article on basketball refereeing, said: "In the wake of this scandal, every game will be in question, and not only by fans disposed to seeing black helicopters outside the arena."If the Ref Did It, Here's How It Happened , Slate, July 23, 2007 Joe Biden had recourse to the term in a speech attacking the National Rifle Association during the 2013 White House campaign for background checks on all gun purchasers, saying, "The black helicopter crowd is really upset. It's kind of scary, man." 14 See also *Black Volga References External links Category:Conspiracy theories in the United States Category:Phantom vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Urban legends Category:UFO-related phenomena Government responses to UFOs